Her Pain
by Sakurras
Summary: When a new girl joins the Teen Titans, Starfire is soon forgotten. After losing her powers, she is kicked off the Team and forced to leave the Tower. She finds herself in Gotham where the unthinkable happens and help comes from a reliable source. Now, after 3 years, she's being forced to meet the Titans again. Can she forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my readers. I am sorry for my long absence, but I plan to post more. I have put my Harry Potter stories on hold for just a while. Here is my new story I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

Her Pain

Chapter One

It was a dark night in Gotham. The stars twinkled overhead, glittering like diamonds in the sky. There was hardly anybody on the streets, due to the impending storm. Unfortunately, for one girl, she was unable to find shelter. In fact, she wasn't able to find the strength to move.

Kory Anders lay in a dark alleyway. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, and there was blood in between her legs. Her attackers were gone, leaving her sore body hidden in the darkness. She knew that, if she didn't move, they would come back for her, but she couldn't find the strength to move. She was still in shock from her attack.

Thunder sounded overhead, and a crack of lightning was seen. She flinched, slightly, as a cold raindrop landed on her face, and she shivered as a cold wind blew. The rain fell harder, eventually soaking her. She shivered even more as she thought back to the events that led up to now.

_She was sitting on the couch, in Titan's Tower, waiting for Robin to return. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game, and Raven was sitting at the table, reading a book. She let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the couch._

_Suddenly the doors to the Tower opened, and Robin walked in. However, he was not alone. A girl was following him. The girl had long, brown hair and brown doe-like eyes. She had a soft smile on her face, as she saw everyone. _

_"Titans, I want you to meet the new member of our team. This is Ari Crowley", Robin said, gesturing to the girl, " Ari, this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." Robin said, gesturing to each Titan as he spoke._

_"It's nice to meet you all." The girl said, her voice light and airy._

_"Nice to meet you, Little Lady." Cyborg said, pressing pause on the game and standing up. He walked over and shook Ari's hand. Beast Boy popped up behind him and shook her hand as well._

_"I'm Beast Boy, the Party King." He said, causing Ari to giggle._

_"You aren't the Party King", Raven said, getting up and coming over to meet the girl, "Nice to meet you." She said, as Starfire flew up behind her._

_"It is most glorious to meet you!" Starfire said, smiling brightly._

_Ari returned the smile, although not a friendly. Starfire noticed but brushed it off, thinking the girl was just nervous to meet her. Oh, how wrong she was._

_Over the next month, the Titans became friends with Ari. She easily got along with everyone. She loved to play video games but also loved to sit in a quiet place and read. She enjoyed working out, claiming it helped her keep her thin figure and made her grow stronger. While the Titans grew close to Ari, they forgot about Starfire. It started off as little things, such as not speaking to her when she entered the room or not speaking to her when she spoke._

_However, it soon escalated to much more. They began to completely ignore her, not telling her whenever they were going out or going to watch a movie. They spent all of their time and attention on Ari. Even when they fought villains, they ignored her. More than once, she had gotten blasted out of the sky, and no one was there to catch her, causing her to smash into the ground, if she didn't stop herself beforehand. No one tended to her wounds, leaving her to do it herself, and some wounds proved to bed harder to bandage, by herself, than others. _

_As time passed, her hope that the Titans would notice her, began to dwindle till it was completely gone. With no feelings of joy or righteous fury, she became useless in battle. This resulted in her staying in the Tower whenever trouble arose. She began to feel like a burden, and everyone pretty much confirmed that she was, all the time. They would send nasty looks her way, causing her to retreat to the safety of her room. Even Robin treated her as if she was a burden._

_One day, after the Titans returned from a battle, Robin asked to talk to her. She agreed, hope swelling in her heart. She was hoping that he would apologize for the way he treated her. She was wrong, however. In fact, he was kicking her off the Team. He explained that, since she couldn't fight, she was of no use. He forced her to pack her things and leave that day._

_She did as he said and packed up everything then left without saying a word. Since she was unable to fly, she couldn't return to Tamaran. She was forced to wander the streets, looking for a place to stay. Her search led her to Gotham and to her attackers._

_She was walking through the streets, when she passed by the alleyway. Before she knew what was happening, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the alleyway. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and duct tape was placed over her mouth. She struggled against her captors, but to no avail._

_"Keep quiet, Pretty Girl, and we wont hurt you too bad." One of them said._

_It was then that her clothes were torn and she heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone. After that, everything was a blur. She remembered a sharp pain running through her body, then an immense amount of pleasure coursing through her. She could remember her captors standing up, the one fixing his pants. They had smiled down at her._

_"You just stay there, my Dear. We'll be back in a bit." One__said before they all left._

Now she just lay there, waiting for someone or something to come by and find her. However, since she was it was so dark, she knew no one would find her. She was doomed to wait there, until her captors came back to rape her again. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the raindrops that landed on her face. At the moment, she wished to be dead.

Batman was patrolling the streets of Gotham, when he saw a group of men run away from a dark alley. He noticed how they were grinning and overheard one of them speak.

"Dude, that chick was great. You get to have a go with her next." One said as they hurried down the streets.

That conversation intrigued him, and he went over to the alleyway they had exited from. As he entered it, he looked down it. It was too dark to see anything, so he walked down the alley. As his foot hit something, he heard a moan. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw the figure of a woman. He bent down closer and pulled out a small flashlight. He turned it on and shone it on the woman.

When he saw who it was, he almost dropped the flashlight. He couldn't believe that Starfire was the victim. He could see finger-shaped bruises on her body, and the blood on her legs. Her eyes locked onto his. Relief shone in her eyes. He reached down and gently pulled the duct tape off of her mouth.

"Oh Batman, thank X'hal it's you!" She cried out, in relief. She was still crying.

"Starfire, what are you doing here?" He asked and immediately regretted it, as he watched more tears stream down her face.

"R-Robin kicked me off the Team." He voice was soft and timid.

"Why?"

"This new girl joined the Team, and everyone forgot about me. My powers are controlled by my emotions, so since I only felt sadness, I couldn't use them. They claimed I was useless and made me feel like a burden," She explained, and Batman gritted his teeth, "Please, don't tell them anything. I-if you could undo these handcuffs, I'll leave Gotham. I'm sure I can find a place to live." She said, a pleading tone in her voice.

"You'll do no such thing. You will stay with me." He said, not leaving any room for discussion.

He helped her sit up, earning a groan from the young girl. He reached behind her and undid the handcuffs then picked her up. She let out a soft groan of protest but didn't complain. Instead, she rested her head against his chest, as he hurried back to the Manor.

When he reached the Manor, she was already asleep her head rested against his chest. One arm rested on her stomach while the other hung limp. He sighed softly and entered, Alfred waiting at the doorway.

"Ah, welcome ba….." Alfred stopped, midway into his greeting, as his eyes landed on the girl.

"Alfred, get me a fresh change of clothes and a warm, wet washcloth." Bruce requested, taking the girl to the medical bay

He laid her down on one of the beds, in the medical bay just as Alfred entered. Bruce took the washcloth and wiped the blood from her legs. He cleaned up any dirt that stained her body. Alfred handed him a roll of bandages, and Bruce took them from him. He wrapped any wounds then took the clothes from him. He dressed her then took her to a Guest room.

He laid her in the bed and covered her up. He vowed that he would take care of her. He sighed softly, wanting to yell at Robin, but not being able to. She didn't want him to tell the Titans, so he wouldn't. He would keep this whole ordeal a secret. He wondered how long it would be before she had to face the Titans again. He hoped it wouldn't be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS AND CARTOON NETWORK! **

Chapter Two

3 years later

Kori Anders was woken, from her peaceful sleep, by a knocking at her bedroom door. She let out a soft groan and sat up, causing the sheets to pool at her waist. Her hair was tousled, and her clothes were slightly askew. She looked over at her clock, on her bedside table, and saw that it read 9:00 a.m.

"Mistress Kori, it is time to get up. Guests will be arriving soon." She heard Alfred's voice say.

"Thank you, Alfred." She said then stood up.

She sighed softly and walked to the bathroom. Bruce had told her the previous night that guests would be arriving, but he did not say who the guests were. She was still curious as to who the guests were, but she did not pry too much.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped out of her clothes and turned on the shower. She stepped in, when the water was warm, and sighed softly. The warm water felt good on her skin. She looked down at her hand and tried to summon a starbolt. Much to her dismay, she was unsuccessful. She sighed softly, as memories of her past, with the Titans, arose. She quickly shook her head and finished her shower.

She turned the water off and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair. She brushed her hair and did her makeup then went to her closet. She pulled out a navy blue halter top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She slipped on a pair of dark brown cowboy boots and grabbed a dark denim jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, appraising her outfit. She smiled and quickly left her bedroom, to go to the kitchen and get breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, she heard Bruce's voice. He was talking to someone else, and the voice of the person he was talking to sounded vaguely familiar. Se quietly peeked into the living room and had to bite back a gasp. There, standing in the living room, talking to Bruce, were the Titans. She couldn't believe they were here. She looked at each of them and noted that they looked almost the same as they did, when she left. Just then, Bruce caught sight of her.

"Kori, come in here and say hello to our guests." He said, causing her to give him a glare. He gave her a sympathetic look, in return. She walked in and stood by him. She smiled at them, though it was a fake smile.

"Hello." She said. None of them seemed to recognize her, which she was relieved about.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Richard and this is Victor, Garfield, Rachel and Ari." Richard said, gesturing to each person as he said their names. Kori was shocked that they weren't going by their superhero names. Then again, she quit using her superhero name when she started living with Bruce.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kori."

"Kori, will you show them to the guest rooms?" Bruce asked and she nodded.

"Please follow me." She said and guided them to the guest bedrooms. Robin and Ari holding hands did not escape her sight. She showed them each their bedrooms then left them to unpack their things.

She went back downstairs and found Bruce in his office. She entered his office, not bothering to knock. He was reading a newspaper and he didn't seem to notice her. She stood in the office with her hands on her hips and glare on her face. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up at her. Her glare and posture told him why she was here. Even without the signs, he knew why she was here.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Didn't you think I had a right to know that the people, who dropped me like a fly and caused that horrible night to happen, were coming to stay here?!"

"Kori, I knew if I told you, you would try to run. I need you to try and get along with them. They could be moving to Gotham."

"What?! Why?!"

"Robin has been missing Gotham, and the crime rate in Jump City has diminished. He said that it was growing boring there."

"What about Jump City?! Who will protect it?!"

"A new group of Titans have offered to take their spot. They are here to find a place to set up their new Titan's Tower."

"I can't believe this!" she cried before leaving his study and going to her bedroom. On the way up there she passed Richard.

"Hey, is Bruce in his study?" he asked.

"Yes." She spat out.

"Look I just asked a question. You don't have to bite my head off." He said and she looked at him, a deep glare on her face. He looked at her, finally getting a good look at her face. His eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"S-Starfire?" he asked and her heart raced.

"Who?"

"S-sorry you look a lot like one of our old friends." He said, and she bit back a scoff at the word "friends".

"Well I'm not." She said then left him and went to her room. Richard watched her leave.

"_That's definitely Starfire. No one else has eyes as green as hers and hair as red as hers_." He thought then walked to Bruce's study.


End file.
